


Falling from the Stars, Becoming Who We Are

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I hate people who remind me of myself.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

The war has taken so much from all of us. No one is the same as they were when we began. Perhaps it is more accurate to say resumed as, once the Dark Lord returned, it was the same war, just after a fourteen year break.

I wasn’t part of the first war and so I was all too eager to take up the cause. We all were, all that had come of age during Harry’s lifetime. Even those that were underage, like the great saviour himself, like my youngest brother. At least I can be thankful that Ron survived despite the odds that were against us all.

In the end that eagerness was to be our downfall. How could we understand what war truly is and the price it demands without having first experienced it? Just look at what it cost Harry, it makes me shudder to think of him and I ache with remembrance of the boy he once was. Now though, he sits, alone, staring blankly ahead.

He is hailed as the saviour of the wizarding world and the history books say that we won the war. But sometimes I wonder if it was worth it. Does it still count as winning merely because the enemy is dead when they still managed to take everything from you?

Not one of us who fought can say that it hasn’t changed us in some way. Physically or otherwise. It took something from all of us, be it a limb, our sanity, our happiness or a loved one.

And it changes your attitude towards the world. We all shelter ourselves away from the rest of the world, having only little contact and that being with each other, those that understand. Those that we fought for.

I’ve practically become a recluse. I hate crowds and just being around other people. Especially ones that I can see a little of myself in. I hate people who remind me of myself. Or at least of who I once was. They remind me of how much I’ve changed and how much I’ve lost. Of who I’ve lost.

Fred.

He was my mirror. My twin. We understood each other in a way that no one else could or will ever be able to.

The longest we had ever spent apart with birth and that was a mere matter of minutes. And after that we’d never truly spent time apart.

I have days when I think that this overwhelming sense of being alone will kill me, like the loneliness is pressing down upon my chest and stopping me from breathing. And then I have days where I wish it would.

I don’t know how I’m going to survive these long years without him. Without Fred. Without Fred there is no George.


End file.
